Gaara's true feelings
by weirdest1
Summary: How does Gaara really feel about Temari and Shikamaru? I can't write summaries....just read it...shikaxteme [oneshot] rated for language


**Disclaimer: **I dont own naruto...I WISH I DID ! ...but i dont

A/n I LOVE SHIKA**x**TEME!**_ unzips jacket to expose a shirt that says "_**I heart shikaxteme_**"**_

Shika: She's weird...

Temari: I WANT THAT SHIRT! Where'd you get it?

Shika: She obviously made it... you can't buy a shirt like that

Kelly: He is right...I even made little buttons!

**_Shows Teamri a button that says_** "ShikaxTeme Forever"

Temari AHH SO CUTE! I WANT ONE!

Shika: Wait i'm gonna revise that first statement... you are** BOTH** weird

000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara looked around the corner from where he was standing the afternoons light breeze ruffled his red hair. Just as he though there was Temari and Shikamaru walking hand in hand….with…with…..did his eyes deceive him? They were walking hand in hand with a picnic basket.

A picnic basket!

Gaara rolled his eyes. A picnic basket means she will not be home till way after 1 in the morning if she comes home at all….

_Crap_ he thought to himself… with Temari gone with Shikamaru doing god knows what…..Kankuro would be cooking that night……he better grab a bite to eat now…cuz there was no way he was gonna eat what Kankuro cooked. Last night he could barely decipher what was in it let alone eat it.

He sneaked further down the ally his back against the wall. If Temari finds out what he was doing he would be dead meat… but he didn't care. Over the last few weeks he had come to the conclusion that he really didn't like Shikamaru… the 3 main reasons were…..he was WAY to smart for a lazy slacker…his hair was way to pointy…..and he happen to actually LIKE his sister.

Gaara had never in his whole life really felt any emotional attachment to his two siblings but when Temari announced she was dating Shikamaru one night at dinner He about choked on his pasta. After he finished choking…a feeling arose inside of him a feeling he had never experienced before. He felt the need to protect his sister.

I mean if she really got serious with this Shikamaru guy (which she is not If he had a say in it) she might marry him…. and with no dad to walk her down the isle…. Kankuro or….. he gulped as he pictured himself … Temari's arm in his as he walked her down the isle to start a new life with some else…. no he could never let that happen. He liked their dysfunctional family the way it was…..with Kankuro cracking jokes every 5 seconds and Temari there to tell Gaara to knock it off with the death threats and cook meals for them….

He found himself at the end of the ally now as Shikamaru and Temari walked into the park.

Shikamaru could never fit in with them… For one he wasn't a makeup wearing, puppeteer…. in a cat suit… He wasn't a moody girl in fishnets with a fan….and he probably wasn't a Psychopath insomniac with red hair.

Gaara jumped 5 feet in the air as a hand suddenly rested on hi shoulder. "Kankuro you fucking scared me!" Gaara said trying to catch his breath.

"You were spying on them weren't you?" Kankuro whispered.

"N-nooo I wasn't I s-swear"

"Come on Gaara….this is so unlike you…. I mean you actually care enough about Temari to spy on her?"

"Please don't tell her….." Gaara pleaded getting down on his hands and knees.

"Holy crap I waited what 14 years for this…and he has to be begging me to not tell Temari something she already knows?"

"SHE KNOWS!"

"Yeah seems like you have been spying on her every time she goes out with Shikamaru…..Right?"

"Y-yeah…" Gaara said ashamed.

"It's ok….she just wanted me to tell you that she appreciates it… and she wants us to come eat dinner with them….." Kankuro said as Gaara looked over his shoulder.

There was Shikamaru and Temari again. She was smiling the biggest smile as she waved beckoning them over. Gaara Kankuro Temari and Shikamaru walked into the park. Temari had her arms around her redheaded little brother

"I know you don't like him" She said as Shikamaru smiled "but your gonna have to get used to ….it he might be you brother in law one day…" Kankuro and Shikamaru gulped as Gaara smiled a maniacal smile…. "I'd watch my back if I were you" Kankuro hastily whispered to Shikamaru as they all started laughing……

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/n I just wrote this because i felt like it...reveiw PLEASE!


End file.
